Talk:Main Page
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- Gamehiker Wiki This is Masamune, the owner of the Gamehiker Wiki. It's come to my attention that the majority (if not all, I haven't checked) of the racer profiles have been ripped off directly from the Gamehiker Wiki. While I don't mind competition, ripping off the efforts of myself and other editors is done in poor taste. This is a list of our F-Zero pilots from the Gamehiker Wiki: http://www.gamehiker.com/wiki/index.php?title=Characters_in_F-Zero_series I'm hoping that the stolen text will be removed so I don't have to report it to Wikia. - Masamune 04:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. You also note you appear to be missing Image:Wiki.png, the logo that appears on the Monobook skin, and Image:Wiki wide.png, which is the logo that appears on Wikia-designed skins (such as Quartz and Monaco). You can find out more about how to deal with this on wikia:Help:Improving your Wikia#Change the logo. Please feel free to ask me any questions you have on my Wikia User talk:Kirkburn page. Kirkburn (talk) 20:19, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ---- New F-Zero Game? Lateley I've been hearing rumors that there's going to be a new F-Zero game for the Wii called "F-Zero Z"... Aparentley, there's going to be a weapon sytem in the game... Or so I've heard...Lord Xale 01:06, 8 July 2008 (UTC) it was a rumor, it was proven false, it was pissing me off (cuz i want a new one), and it was 5 months ago. sorry to sound blunt. lol ;) - nah but 4 real ive heard F-Zero DS is going to be realesed alongside Starfox Wii. Kperfekt722 00:33, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Heh, a new Starfox game for the Wii and an F-Zero game for the DS... Looks like I'm going to have some serious game shopping to do... What? There are a lot of games that I've been anticipating...Lord Xale 07:23, 9 July 2008 (UTC) hey uh, you know how zeldapedia & kirby wiki have a battles page? we should do that! Kperfekt722 00:33, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah... I like that idea... Sounds good...Lord Xale 04:35, 9 July 2008 (UTC)